


Full Hearts

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [10]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Sevier Twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that Paterson Sevier is the worlds most cuddly cuddler. But what is lesser known yet still equally true, is that Paul Sevier is possibly just as cuddly, snuggly, and generally entirely too darling to ignore. You learn these things very early on in your relationship with the brothers, separately and together all at the same time.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader
Series: Sevier Twins AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Full Hearts

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that Paterson Sevier is the worlds most cuddly cuddler. But what is lesser known yet still equally true, is that Paul Sevier is possibly just as cuddly, snuggly, and generally entirely too darling to ignore. You learn these things very early on in your relationship with the brothers, separately and together all at the same time.

Early on in the relationship, they have their own bedrooms, and you have to make the tough decision on where you’re going to sleep that night, back before you officially move into the house. And what a decision it is – how can you choose between them, when they are both so sweet, so wonderful? You settle on alternating, eventually, one night with Paterson, and the next night with Paul, on and on and on. It’s these nights that you learn just how perfect of a snuggler they can be.

Paterson loves to spoon, loves to be the big spoon as he presses himself to your back nearly every night. He migrates during his sleep, but when he’s conscious all he wants is to have you tucked against him, his legs nestling in the crook of your knees, his face breathing in the sweet scent of your hair as he wraps his arms around your middle.

Paul loves to face you, loves to have you pulled up onto his chest. He likes when you use him as your pillow to fall asleep to. He loves caressing the back of your head, rubbing your shoulders and your back. He’ll tangle his legs with yours, kiss your forehead, hold you tight tight tight, and in the mornings you crinkle your nose in apology for drooling on his pecs but he doesn’t care, because there’s nothing more perfect than seeing you hover over him after a long night of dreaming about you.

But it’s when you _do_ move in officially, and they decide it’s silly having two bedrooms, and you all sleep together in one massive bed in the master, that the cuddle sandwich really becomes a thing. The stars seemed to have aligned for it, the way they both love to sleep with you squished between them. Paterson will spoon you from behind and Paul will tuck you against his chest and the three of you will press tight against one another, as if any space at all is an enemy that must be eliminated.

They’ll ghost their fingers across your skin and smile when you smile into their embrace, feeling so completely overwhelmed with their love for you, and they in turn feel your love for them, and who could ever blame them for never wanting to leave their bed? 

Who could blame them, when your skin is so soft, and your body is so warm, and your hearts are all so full?


End file.
